


Safety Comes With A Price

by TheRandomNoodle



Series: BOOK 1: of my BMC in Fairytales seris [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, bmc - Fandom, boyf riends - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Hate to Love, LittleRedRidingHoodJeremy, M/M, Smut, Wolf!Michael, fairytale, fairytale AU, littleredridinghood!jeremy, michael tops yall cant stop me, mutural hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomNoodle/pseuds/TheRandomNoodle
Summary: Jeremy Heere, Decendant of the known Little Red Riding hood. Notorious for not being very social. 18 years old, and now. A sacrifice.In a world much like our own. The descendants of fairy tales Rome free, Ever since the wolfs had died out everything has been quite...Or has it?rumors of a wolf started to spread, before sightings were found. The people in fear retorted back to their old ways..Sacrifice a wolf story character. Jeremy knew it was coming the moment he heard about it, There would be no escaping it, he would be the sacrifice...but what if the wolf wasn't as bad as he seemed when you got to know him? what if he was the same as us? just a confused, wild teenager?. . . . . . . . . . . ."my what pretty eyes you have~" the man purred"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" he held up the blade" isn't it obvious? because im the wolf sweetheart" a dark smirk formed





	1. Chapter 1

((Sorry for how short this is and how bad im just so tired and just finished up a bunch of exams XD non the less hope yall enjoy XD !!!))

3rd person pov:

The air was silent bar from the quite sigh drifting through the air, This sigh would of gone un-noticed in any other environment. Except this isn't any other environment. Jeremy wished it was tho, he would of prefured anything else at this point. The deafening silence making his heartbeat deathly noticeable. The feeling of drowning filling his lungs, The fear, The cold air everything strangely more noticeable now, The trees that surrounded him seeming so looming and ominous now. More so then they ever did before. He found himself more aware of his surroundings now then he ever was before. Yet he still failed to notice the dark figure dash by the lining of trees. causing bushes and leafs to rustle as it did so.

snapping his head around. Jeremy frantically searched for any sign of life. At this moment in time he was honestly hoping it was nothing more then a deer or his imagination. Even if he was a sacrifice he would rather last at least a day instead of being straight up killed off first thing. But little did he know thats not what his hunter had in mind for him ~

another swoosh had his eyes frantically darting over and back following the bushes as certain parks either broke off or leafs sank off and onto the ground, Holding his breath he took a breath ready to take a step back when suddenly-

 

snap!

The irreplaceable sound of a stick breaking from behind him. He froze on the spoke eyes wide and mouth slightly agape before be closed it and swallowed. His mind pushing him and telling him to run. Yet also telling him it was a bad idea. since if it was what he believed it to be he honestly wouldn't stand a chance. He settled for slowly turning around, Hand slipping into his back pocket as he clutched the handle of a knife . Only to be faced with something- or rather someone he didn't expect. Swooped back styled hair, dark rimmed glasses,and that unmistakable red hoodie. The stranger from earlier? in confusion Jeremy . 'what was someone else doing in this part of the wood? it was off limits right?' he wanted to speak but his words only came out in stammers. As the man, hands lazily shoved into the front pockets of the hoodie sauntered over. A playful glint in his eye. One Jeremy found un-nerving in the present situation.

"w-wha- huh? you- but the woods?"

All the man did was continue on his way over till he was almost face to face with the pale freckled boy.A sly smile playing on his lips as he leaned closer. His dark but mesmerizing eyes staring into Jeremy's cold and electric eyes. Deciding to play up to his role Michael began to speak

"my~ what pretty eyes you have~" The words came out almost like a purr, causing an almost chill-like effect to run down Jeremy's spine.

suspecting the worst Jeremy quickly pulled back out his knife on instinct. Holding it up between them in a defensive stance. The other for what ever reason didn't even blink an eye at the weapon rather- seemed amused by it. It was now Jeremy's turn to speak.

"WH- WHY ARE YOU HERE!?!" He was genuinely confused, who in their right mind would willingly walk around the wolf infected woods, alone!?

a small grin tugged its way onto Michael's lips as he pulled one of his hands out of his pocket, looking to his nails that were painted black in almost a nonchalant kinda way  
"isn't it obvious?~ because im the wolf sweetheart~" A dark smirk took over the previous one.

stumbling back from the news Jeremy stared this could be right, must of been some sort of joke- right!? 

"b-but you dont look-"

he was swiftly cut off as Michael cut in 

"like what? a giant fur-ball with fangs and shit? sorry to disappoint ya but Genetics weaken as generations grow ya know? now im down to being a fur-ball only at will " 

as if to proove his point, he glanced in Jeremy's direction before back to his arm. wincing slightly as he felt his muscles pull. It clearly began to grow, gaining more hair as it did, the nails elongating. All Jeremy could do was stare, He wasn't terrified- but he wasn't exactly calm either. It was enough to erupt a small girlish scream from the brunette however. His eyes trained on the arm in a surprised yet shocked way. Leading him to almost loose balance, luckily he caught himself.  
Another glint shined in Michael's eyes at the other boy's reaction, he found it cute. And a little- well...familer... quickly shaking out of his thoughts he reverted back to his human arm.

"well my little lamb~ are you ready to come to my lair?"

he was being over dramatic of course. Michael sometimes tended to take this whole wolf act a little to far. As a result Jeremy frantically shook his head reversing up. It didn't do much as all Michael had to do was follow his foot steps, hands now held behind his back as there was a little bounce in his step following the frighted boy. Till Jeremy was stuck against a tree. snapping his head around for any escape Jeremy kept up the blade as a warning sign, The wolf boy stopping just in front of his rather smugly and sighing.

"you really dont want the easy way huh?~"

He tilted his head slightly too the side over looking the male in front of him. Jeremy backed further into the tree at the stare shaking him head once again.  
this earned a small chuckle from Michael who seemed entertained by the idea of a fight.  
A quick flash a red went by Michael's eyes earning a small spark or reconistion in Jeremy's own.  
Cracking his neck to the side Michael stretched his nails seeming to grown once again, as he ran his hand through his hair. His ears starting to stretch and Jeremy could of sworn he spotted two small white canines pointing from his lips 

"alright i guess we are doing this~"

the wolf smirked, looks like a bit of fun has begun~


	2. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the prolouge, basically a back round.  
> The Plot  
> michael and jeremys first meeting

                                                                                 **PROLOUGE**

((SCREAMS!i updated but it fucked up and put the new chapter before this one ))

**((sorry if my writting isn't very good, i haven't written in ages and im on winter holidays so i haven't had a chance for my brain to start functioning correctly for school either XD  just please excuse me if it isn't as descriptive as usual ))**

 

 

> "Did you hear about the sighting at the east wood? apparently someone saw it again!" mummers worked their way around the table opposite to Jeremy. All talking about the  same thing, the wolf.
> 
> The blue eyed boy slipped down in the red cushioned seat not wanting to hear anymore. He had heard time and time again about this wolf, And honestly didn't want to hear anymore of it. It may of seemed like some just good , old fashioned Rumors to get the town talking. But he really didn't want any part of it. Not because he was scared, no on the contrary he knew he would be safe, well- at least he hoped. He was raised since a young age to be able to fight off any wolf attacks just incase they did occur, His dad was always paranoid that way, Training him and training him over and over for something that most likely would never happen.
> 
> so really he had just heard enough about it his whole life, and would prefer if the rumors moved onto something else. As a sigh slipped out of said boy he straighten up staring down into the darkness of the coffee mug between his hands. The warmth filling him without even having to drink it, It was a rather cold day temperatures reaching 3 degrees as little bits of rain drizzled down every now and then. Blocking out the sounds he could easily zone out getting lost in the comfort that the small coffee shop had to offer, his own thoughts loud enough that he didn't need anything else. A small grin tugged at his lips as he raised the steaming mug but before he could even taste the bitterness of the coffee. The bell that hung above the door rang violently as someone seemed to slam the door open and dash in. Snapping out of his thoughts he looked to the source of the disturbance to see a young woman maybe in her mid 20's panting and out of breath, she stood by the order counter, having of gotten the attention of some with-in the small coffee shop, she looked up almost seeming frighted. Her Blue eyes sparking with worry as she tried catching her breath. The Barista who was working at the time, A short friend of Jeremy's known as Christine gently tapped the girls shoulder a look of curiosity plastered on her face like most of the people in the shop at the time "miss- is everything alright?" the genuine kindness in Christine's voice rang out, causing the mystery girl to quickly snap up "i-i have to t-tell everyone something " the blonde spoke between pants. With that said everyone seemed to be paying attention now, even Jeremy seemed intrigued to what she had to say. Looking around the room the blonde quickly announced " There's a town meeting in the square concerning the Wolf in 20 minuets!"
> 
> The wolf? Jeremy froze mind racing "nonono!!! that cant be right! right? its just silly rumors it has to be, the wolf cant be real it just cant.." his heart was pounding loudly in his ears the more he thought about it, There was another reason Jeremy didn't like talk of the wolf.. It reminded him of what his late mother told him when he was only a child, That if a wolf were ever to appear sacrifices were to be made, and that sacrifice would always be the youngest of the Red Hoods. Jeremy. He always prayed the wolves wouldn't real because he lied- he was afraid. He was afraid to be taken away. After finally being free from his thoughts he placed down having already of paid for it and dashed out of the shop, if someone called out for him he didn't hear them he just kept running. RUNNING! AND RUNNING! till his lungs stung and he had no choice but to stop and collapse on the grass. His vision going blurry due to his genuine fear maybe being a reality, one hand clutching his shirt where his heart was located, still beating rapidly but if it was from the running or the new news he didn't know. His other hand gripped at the ground, Dirt going between his nails uncomfortably. As the tears slowly dripped down his cheeks. His throat feeling dry and sore as he held back any sound, already shaking from holding them back. Just as a sob slipped out he heard a noise- snapping up right he frantically looked around, tears still running down his lightly freckled cheeks, as he looked around he realized where he was- right outside the woods border- 
> 
> He stayed quite trying to listen for it again and- he heard it. The rustling of leafs and what sounded like footsteps over cracking sticks. Already on edge the frighted boy scooted back slightly still on his ass, his hand slowly reaching for a blade he hid in his shoe. "h-hello!?" he called out just as the rustling stopped. He didn't feel right about this situation at all. And the whole wolf fiasco was messing with his head making everything seem worse and him paranoid. Just as he was about to slowly stand he felt a tap on his shoulder and quickly spun around blade up in a defense position.
> 
> "WOW! HEY CHILL BUDDY! just me!" the voice spoke
> 
> slowly raising his gaze he met with the most mesmerizing brown eyes he had ever seen, The man before his held up his hands in a surrender stance. The mystery man was beautiful to say the least. Swooped back ,soft, black hair, with strands falling over his forehead, dark square rimmed glasses perched on his nose, two prominent dimples on either side of his cheeks, Tanned skin and plush looking lips and not to mechi- 'ok- Jeremiah stop your gay is showing!' he mentally screamed at himself lowering the blade "S-sorry! i didn't know what it was!" his voice when a pitch higher and cracked from mere embarrassment of what he did and was thinking of said stranger.
> 
> The stranger seemed rather chill about the whole thing "dont worry dude, it happens" his hands lowed shoving into the pockets of his vibrant red hoodie "just sorta saw you on the ground and came to cheak if you were alright? " he offered Jeremy a hand up. Accepting it Jeremy was easily pulled up, so easily that he nearly fell over again but luckily just landed rather close to the stranger. chest to chest close actually " Ah sorry!" he squeaked out again about to step away from the stranger but couldn't- for some odd reason- he wanted to but couldn't  " ah no problem man i dont know my own strength" he mumbled and Jeremy thought the man just- sniffed him? maybe his imagination was getting the best of him, trying to pull away once more he managed too surprisingly and looked to the stranger "ah- thanks for that.. and ya im fine- just the whole wolf thing is kinda effecting me at the moment " he chuckled awkwardly scratching the back of his head, he couldn't help but notice the other boy seemed to be staring at him almost intensely "ya, i heard about it myself, cant say im really shocked, why? did you not except it to be true? " the brown eyed boy asked curiously.
> 
> Jeremy has a bad feeling as his gaze followed Michael as he seemed to be circling him "a-ah no i cant say i did" he gulped awkwardly shuffling away "i- got to be going there is a meeting in town- if you haven't heard- and just- um ya- BYE!" and with that Jeremy took off running back mumbling under his breath "damn- that was- weird? " 
> 
>  
> 
> he left behind a rather surprised Michael who didn't expect him to suddenly run off like that, his shocked expression turning into a slightly dark smirk "well alright, see you soon my little sacrifice~" he hummed out quietly walking back into the woods casually, a small skip in his step. with one sniff he knew who the boy was, he was a Red Hood and would soon be the sacrifice, he hoped-. Michael never liked the idea of sacrifices but when one was that cute- how could he pass it up? but judging by the way the other had a blade ready in his boot, The wolf knew he wouldn't be an easy sacrifice. oh well all the more fun for him he supposed~
> 
> meanwhile when Jeremy got back to the town square people where slowly starting to gather, He spotted Christine as he dodged her way around everyone finally making it to Jeremy, with a concerned gaze "JEREMY! where were you i was worried when you dashed out!"  she gripped his shoulders looking him over almost like a mother would do, when her toddler gets lost for the first time. he couldn't help but chuckled "dont worry Crissy just needed to clear my head" he explained to the smaller girl who looked him in the eyes "alr- HOLD UP! where you crying are you lying to me mist-" she was swiftly cut off as a voice spoke over an intercom that was tied up on a podium " PEOPLE OF THE TOWN I AM AFRAID TO INFORM YOU! WE DO INDEED HAVE A WOLF CRISIS!" gasped of shock and horror rang out through the crowd and mummers begun. Jeremy's whole world crashed over him like a bucket of glass once again "QUITE QUITE!" the voice over the intercom echoed quieting down the crowds, "YOU WILL BE PLEASED TO KNOW WE HAVE A SOLUTION" the crowds clearly relaxed "WE HAVE- A SACRIFICE." he knew it,


End file.
